Brother in the past to Brother in the future
by micky21
Summary: When one's heart is lost and empty and all you want is that thing or person to make you feel better, trust me the story is better then the summary...


_Brother in the past to Brother in the future_

 _Song Shattered by Trading Yesterday- takes place after Chris-cross_

Chris had been put in charge of babysitting Wyatt, how he got roped in this was still a mystery to him. The girls thought maybe if he had time to himself then it might help him forget whatever happened in the future [ _like he could forget his own brother almost kill him if not thanks to the sisters for figuring out his clue for his powers or the fact his girl got killed saving him]_ _no he would not forget and here he is watching Wyatt while the girls went out and Leo promised he would come and watch Wyatt when the girls got back._

 _He was looking in the Book as his brother watched him for a while then went back to playing with his toys in the playpen, finally bored with it and went to sit by the window sill looking up at the stars thinking of his future and what it was like back before his mother died and his brother turned evil, it was nice back then just the two boys how stood as one now they stood in a war between Good Vs Evil it was sad really and even with this trying to save Wyatt it seemed as if no matter what he fought or sent the sisters after the fact remained he could not find his monster who turned his brother._

 _He wrote a song just to let out his feelings and sense the girls were out and Leo not here yet he decided he could at least sing the song to Wyatt he orbed his guitar to him for P3, he let his walls that blocked Wyatt from the future cause of their brotherly bond that it could reach though time but he wanted to let him know how he felt and for some reason his brother in the past looked up at him as he hummed a tune._

 _Little did he know Leo orbed in just as Chris orbed the guitar to him not one he recognized and knew it was from the future, he quickly orbed the girls from P3 to him who looked mad at him but he pointed to Chris who had tears in his eyes but would not let them fall and also how Wyatt watched Chris like he was in a trance or something. Piper wanted to get Wyatt well phoebe and Paige wanted to comfort him but Leo held them back shaking his head as to say '_ _just wait and watch before going in'_ _so they did even if they were not happy about it._

 _ **Year 2026**_

Wyatt Halliwell paced back and forth in his room thinking how was his brother still able to escape him, answer his love for Bianca stopped him giving Chris time to somehow still not sure how a spell was hidden under the Attic floor board. Whatever it was it gave him his powers back and a boost to add since he knocked Wyatt out for a while and he could remember how Chris could never get one on him unless it was a one on one combat which his brother was skilled at thanks to his aunt Phoebe. When Leo would take Wyatt up to the Elders to train it seemed his brother got his own by his mother and aunt's when it was Wyatt's job to do it but all that train on both brothers help them now fight one another. Even when Wyatt say he didn't need Chris, he lied and if he really had to tell Chris it was a lie and that he meant the world to him cause he still loved him and not matter how hard he tried over the years to kill his brother he couldn't he knew Chris felt the same cause why waste time in the past to 'save him' as Chris put cause brothers like them stood as one not alone.

Suddenly he stopped feeling something he did not feel in years the block it was gone and he could feel Chris all the hurt, worry and very little hope. What was happening quickly he grabbed a bowl and put water it in and began to chant and slowly it was misty till he could see Chris in the Attic with his younger version of himself that was watching Chris like he was in a trance, he had his old guitar with him humming a tune Wyatt once heard after their mother died and Wyatt just sat there listening to the song but could not remember the words just then Chris sang and it was like flash backs of when they were young before Chris could go anywhere without Wyatt by his side.

 _ **Year 2004**_

The Charmed ones and Leo could not believe how nice Chris voice was it was almost soothing no wonder Wyatt seemed so calm heck Chris seemed like he was singing to someone or about someone important it him but they all knew he had no one since he told them he had no family was it a friend long lost in his future.

But the song seem sad and if they looked at his face which now his hair covered his eyes they would see he was looking in his future that his brother did to the world from where he would stand on what was left of the Golden Gate Bridge which Wyatt dare not go cause of his fear of heights it still made no sense when the younger should stay away from high places for safety but to Chris it was his place of peace his place where only Leo would find him Wyatt just thought Chris was nuts to stand so high and not fall or sit there.

The sisters knew when he sang about the future they knew it was his and how they failed to even protect his future if the carried on like this putting personal lives before others, Leo could hear and could make out each word he sang and knew it was not one where he lived without fighting for his life if not for others.

 _Yesterday I dead, tomorrow's bleeding_

 _Falling to your sunlight_

 _The future's open wide_

 _Beyond believing, to know why hope dies_

 _Losing what was found_

 _A world so hollow_

 _Suspended in a compromise_

 _Each word his brother sang told him what Chris was feeling when he was in the future fight for others so Wyatt wouldn't get them or him and to tell the truth it hurt to remember all the times he and Chris fought when his brother was captured. Wyatt felt something wet on his face and touched it not believing that he was crying cause this one song could bring the one thing Wyatt made sure it would not show itself tears of something missing something lose in the past Chris._

 _The silence of this sound_

 _Is soon to follow_

 _Somehow sundown and finding answers_

 _Is forgetting all the questions_

 _We called home_

 _Passing the graves of the unknown_

 _Phoebe was beyond sad; she was holding her heart as the song of the young man sang made her see the young white lighter in a new light, Paige looked at Wyatt and saw a small sad face as he sat there with his teddy repeating quietly "Kwis, Kwis, Kwis…" to piper and Leo they watched their boy calling Chris only for his song to play and the more he sang the more they understood why he was so fixed on saving Wyatt cause it seemed like he was saved so was Chris's future. They may not get him to tell his future to them but his song spoke more than enough or any truth spells would do._

 _As reason clouds my eyes_

 _With spender fading_

 _Illusions of the sunlight_

 _And a reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

 _Love gone for so long and_

 _This day's ending is proof of time killing all the faith I know_

 _Knowing that faith is all I hold._

 _Chris stopped sing and just strummed feeling Wyatt of the Future but something strange was happing like he was feeling what Chris was singing hoping some would go in his head and hope he understood why Chris was doing what he was doing in the past, he didn't know the charmed one were now in the attic cloaked by Leo's Elder powers so Chris would not see them they stood by the couch both boys seem to be in their own worlds. Wyatt was still trying to call Chris but Chris was looking now out the window and just like then a small tear fell from his eyes and hit his guitar just as they thought the song was finished he began sing more but with more feeling in it that it was hurting Phoebe while Paige not always got along with him just felt like she did after her parents died and now she started to understand him._

 _Piper and Leo saw what her sisters failed to see was he was not a man on a Mission no he was just a boy that was losing everything he love and they weren't helping him Leo first thought him as a threat to his family but sadly miss took him for just a young boy with his world on his shoulders. Piper felt like he was someone who needed a family a home but had none and sadly this family them not knowing it was the family he was trying to save, heaven help her she will make sure he felt like family cause he was just a boy outside his time._

 _And I've lost who I am_

 _And I can't understand_

 _Why my heart is so broken_

 _Rejecting your love_

 _Wyatt looked at his brother, saw the tear that fell and knew his brother felt the same as him. Every day since Wyatt took over as the Source and knowing his brother would not approve but did not care as long as Chris was safe, but as the years passes so did their brother hood and no matter how many times Wyatt would say 'there is no good or evil just power' his brother just refused to see his way and now look and how ironic it is to know, one brother fighter for good and innocence while the other is evil and fights for power. You could almost tell which brother was safe to be around the other._

 _Without love gone wrong_

 _Life less words carry on_

 _But I know, all I know_

 _Is that the ends beginning_

 _Who I am from the start_

 _Take me home to my heart_

 _Let me go and I will run_

 _I will not be silenced_

 _All this time spent in vain_

 _Wasted years, wasted gain_

 _All is lost, hope remains_

 _And this war's no over_

 _As these words were said Leo knew one thing from this it was Chris was talking about war and innocence and loss of loved ones, Leo was no stranger their cause he was in the war but what Chris was saying or singing was about losing to magic, Paige was lost in the words that she did not need to know everything in he's life if one thing was she glad he was telling them something even if he thought they weren't here listen Piper could not tell if she like where this song was going but she knew one thing Wyatt was not crying but listening to every word and she could see now Chris face how sad but strong he was. Phoebe was to close and nearly ran to him to hug him and tell him everything is alright._

 _ **Year 2026**_

 _Wyatt was now feeling his brothers pain and was slowly without knowing block him off, if what Wyatt was really hearing was true then he be damned not to go to the past and stop this right now as he saw the tears that wanted to fall would not and that his younger self was just watching and listening to Chris pain, in a way it was funny how the tables had turned cause now his baby brother was the big one and he was the baby that Chris had to protect maybe Chris was right maybe he needed saving and just like that he felt those feeling to protect, love and healing Chris was back just like when they were kids._

 _There's a light, there's a sun_

 _Taking all the shattered ones_

 _To the place we belong_

 _And his love will conquer_

 _And I've lost who I am_

 _And I can't understand_

 _Why my heart is so broken_

 _Rejecting your love_

 _Without love gone wrong_

 _Life less words carry on_

 _But I know, all I know_

 _Is that the ends beginning_

 _Who I am from the start_

 _Take me home to my heart_

 _Let me go and I will run_

 _I will not be silenced_

 _All this time spent in vain_

 _Wasted years, wasted gain_

 _All is lost, hope remains_

 _And this war's no over_

 _By now Wyatt knew Chris was singing to him because why would he let the mental block down if only to help his brother see the light and love he was born into not the power he craved like a safety net. In all truth it was Chris who was his safety net and when he left so did the safety of losing Chris did too, it was his purpose to protect Chris and now things were different they were on opposites sides of time and it was push Wyatt to go to Chris and never leave his side till he was home where Wyatt could do his job protect Chris._

 _To the place we belong_

 _And his love will conquer all_

 _Yes his love will conquer all_

 _Yesterday I dead, tomorrow's bleeding_

 _Falling in to your sunlight_

 _Chris finish his song and put back the block praying it help his Wyatt see what it was to live and fight to save lives that you know would one day be saved or lost and the future, his future was not one he wanted to go back to until he saved Wyatt. Sighing he orbed the guitar back to P3 then stood up walking to baby Wyatt who surprisingly did not put he's shield up letting Chris pick him up._

" _bet mammy and daddy would love to put you on guard duty or put me as baby sitting duty so the sister can have there so called normal lives, better put you to bed or your mommy will kill me for letting you up this later huh?" Chris spoke to the child as the sister and Leo followed him into Wyatt's room watching the young man put Wyatt to sleep but as Chris as going to let go of Wyatt's hand who held his shirt the child replied back "Kwis sad"_

" _Oh, no, little man I…I just needed to feel something I lost along ago don't worry Chris is just fine night Wyatt" after pulling the child's hand away and put the blue blanket with a light flick of his wrist he TK turned off the light orbed out. It was after when the family left the room did Leo uncloaked them as they stood in the hall looking at one another until Piper broke the silence._

" _Why did Chris sing something so sad while Wyatt was in the room?" Piper asked_

" _didn't you hear what he told Wyatt 'that he needed to feel something lost a long time ago but why Wyatt did not cry or put his shield up is beyond me" Paige replied back folding her arms but it seemed Leo had their answer "he feels the need to want to know what changes his made for his future which I'm guessing is that he is carry on his shoulders"_

" _Wait you saying he is trying change the future and worries about loss of lives if he fails?" phoebe asked_

" _Is that even possible?" piper asked_

" _yeah, and from his song I take it that song was for a long lost friend and how he might have gone up to fast if he has no family to turn to but fight for the ones who can't and if I heard correctly of the words it's a war he is fighting in past or future he could died if not careful" Leo told them that the looked up sighing and orbed out on them_

" _Did he just tell us our white lighter could die and bailed on us?" Phoebe asked in disbelief but Piper heard enough and walked to her room with her sisters close behind "piper what's wrong?" Paige asked_

" _I don't like what Leo said and I won't have my white lighter putting his life in danger to save something that will cost his life, tomorrow that boy is moving in the Manor and we will take care of him" Piper stated_

" _um…Piper not to dismiss your caring side here but I don't think Chris will go with your idea" Phoebe said slowly watching her sister afraid of what she might say "yeah, honey Chris is his own person plus I think moving in with us might make him more…upset then he is that we don't help him" Paige put in to help her sister from Piper_

" _okay fine but we will make sure he eat a proper meal and enough sleep" Piper said still not giving up and went to her room leaving the two sister looking at each other "should we be worried?" Paige asked_

" _Of who Chris or Piper" Phoebe replied back_

" _maybe both" Paige said before heading to bed followed by her sister and just like that the Halliwell Manor was all asleep._

 _ **2026**_

 _Wyatt saw his brother go to sleep on the couch in P3 and frowned before the bowl of water was clear of any images but Chris did one thing for him, he helped Wyatt see the things his brother held back and hidden from him and he was grateful for it with that in mind he made his own way to bed and hope Chris would return alive cause just like Leo, Wyatt knew the risked to time travel._

 _ **The end**_

 _ **Hope you like it for a one shot story please reply cause I like hearing from you bye ;)**_


End file.
